


All They Need

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hermione gets a bit too much information.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All They Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione gets a bit too much information.

Title: All They Need  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #62: Borrow  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Hermione gets a bit too much information.

  
~

All They Need

~

“You both look amazing.” Hermione was babbling, but Harry didn’t mind. This was his wedding day, she could fawn over him if she liked.

“Thanks,” he said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Do you have all you need?” she asked them.

“Like?”

“You know. Something old, new, borrowed...”

Harry blushed. “Yes,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, anxious. “I can lend--”

“We’re fine,” Draco purred.

“Well, but--”

“Granger, really, it’s fine.” Draco clasped Harry’s arm. “I borrowed Father’s flogger just as Harry requested. We’re covered.”

_Well_ , Harry reflected as they entered the chapel, _at least it had shut Hermione up_.

~


End file.
